ibgamefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Solucja
Jest to strona z wskazówkami do gry. Epizod I Wejście do galerii Gdy już zyskamy kontrolę nad Ib, idziemy po schodach na górę. Tam najlepiej skierować się w dół mapki i skręcić na prawo. Zobaczymy tam duży obraz, którego tytuł musimy przeczytać. Wtedy światła zaczynają migać. Idziemy z powrotem na dół, gdzie światła kompletnie gasną. Wracamy się do obrazu i sprawdzamy niebieski płyn wypływający zza niego. Po pojawieniu się napisu "come Ib"sprawdzamy płyn jeszcze raz (zmienia się w wiadomość) i idziemy na dół, gdzie wchodzimy do obrazu z rybą, poprzez utworzone wejście. Niebieska przestrzeń Idziemy na prawo. Podchodzimy z boku do stolika z wazonem,bierzemy różę, po czym popychamy stolik. Po wejściu do pokoju bierzemy klucz. Po wyjściu znów podchodzimy do stolika i wkładamy do niego różę. Dodaje nam to żyć. Teraz idziemy na lewo. Na końcu korytarza możemy zapisać grę przy stoliku z książką i piórem. Zielona przestrzeń Po przejściu przez drzwi idziemy przed siebie, koniecznie środkowym pasem. Tam znajdujemy wiszący obraz mrówki. Trzeba sprawdzać go aż pojawi się opcja ściągnięcia go ze ściany i wykorzystujemy ją.Wracamy się i idziemy korytarzem z obrazami. Przechodzimy przez drzwi i kładziemy obraz na dziurze w podłodze. Przechodzimy dalej, gdzie znajdujemy klucz i uciekamy przed statuą. Idziemy na górę gdzie był obraz mrówki i przechodzimy przez drzwi. Żółta przestrzeń Tu znów pójdźmy najpierw na prawo. Chodzimy moment po pokoju aż jedno z popiersi zacznie się ruszać. Musimy stać po prawej stronie pokoju, aż statua przewróci i rozbije się. Znajdujemy w niej wtedy drewniany ogon ryby. Wracamy się i idziemy na lewo. Po przejściu kilku kratek, na pierwszej ściance pojawia się napis, który oczywiście czytamy. Musimy znaleźć ludzika, który chowa się: - w wersji 1.03 na drugiej ściance od lewej, w dolnym rzędzie, - w wersji 1.04 może być w trzech miejscach: na tej co w poprzedniej wersji, na pierwszej ściance na górze lub ostatniej na dole. Wciskamy przycisk i czytamy kolejny napis. Po tym idziemy w górę, gdzie znajdujemy głowę ryby. Idziemy teraz do pokoju z "kotem" i wkładamy rybę do otworu w ścianie, po czym przechodzimy dalej. W kolejnym pomieszczeniu musimy znaleźć 3 liczby o 3 kolorach, które podstawione do wzoru dadzą kod do otworzenia drzwi na górze po prawej. Pierwsza liczba to różowe 9, które można znaleźć na białym obrazie po lewej (trzeba go sprawdzić 2 razy). Drugą liczbę, zielone 18, znajdujemy gdy sprawdzimy czerwoną, zwisającą nisko lakę, a po niej lalkę która po tym spada. W najciekawszy sposób możemy znaleźć fioletowe 4, w pokoju kłamców, po lewej. Jeśli dobrze rozwiążemy zagadkę, w kolejnym pokoju, pod kafelkiem znajdujemy liczbę. Oczywiście czytając tę solucję nie musisz robić tych rzeczy. Tak więc idziemy do wspomnianych wcześniej drzwi i wpisujemy wynik 166. W tamtejszym pokoju znajdujemy jabłko. Cofamy się teraz na dół, idziemy na prawo i dajemy jabłko ustom. Przechodząc dalej uważamy na gilotynę tuż przy schodach (najlepiej stanąć 2 kratki przed i poczekać aż spadnie). Epizod II ' ' Czerwona Przestrzeń Idziemy korytarzem, po czym, w pokoju do którego wejdziemy, idziemy w prawy górny róg. Tam czytamy tytuł obrazu i... uciekamy przed nim. Po odciągnięciu Damy w Czerwonym, wracamy do miejsca w którym wisiała i znajdujemy klucz. Po tym oczywiście przechodzimy przez drzwi. W kolejnym pomieszczeniu, w górnym rzędzie półek po lewej, sprawdzamy drugą półkę od prawej i oglądamy filmik. Następnie przechodzimy dalej. Idziemy na prawo. Znajdujemy tam... pewną leżącą postać, od której bierzemy klucz. Wracamy się i idziemy na lewo. Tam wchodzimy do pokoju. Odciągamy Damę w Niebieskim od róży i albo próbujemy wziąć ją nie wychodząc z pokoju (jest to raczej trudne), albo wychodzimy z niego, czekamy aż Dama wyjdzie przez okno i wchodzimy z powrotem. Wtedy bierzemy różę i uciekamy. Kwiat wkładamy do wazonu z wodą. Idziemy po tym do tajemniczej postaci i dowiadujemy się o niej co nieco z dialogu (m.in. to, że nazywa się Garry). Po tym podążamy dalej na prawo. Nasz nowy towarzysz pomaga nam przesunąć statuę i przechodzimy dalej. Szara przestrzeń Idziemy prosto. Teraz wejdźmy do pokoju na lewo. Znajduje się w nim labirynt, a na jednej ze ścian, przycisk który musimy wcisnąć. Znajduje się on tutaj: thumb|centre Po jego wciśnięciu, wydostajemy się z labiryntu. Idziemy teraz do góry i na prawo. W tamtejszym pokoju musimy poprzesuwać stoliki tak, by utworzyć przejście do pewnego przedmiotu.thumb|centre Zdobywamy krople do oczu. Teraz idziemy na lewo, obojętnie czy od góry, czy od dołu. Znajdujemy tam armię oczu w podłodze. Jedno z nich jest przekrwione, więc dajemy mu krople. W podziękowaniu wskazuje nam ono na tajemne przejście w ścianie. W ukrytym pomieszczeniu znajdujemy kulę. Idziemy po tym do obrazu węża iwkładamy kulę w miejsce jego oka. Inny obraz spada wtedy ze ściany. Ma on z tyłu napis, który musimy przeczytać. Idziemy teraz na dół, do pokoju po prawej (przy stoliku do zapisu gry). Za ostatnią rzeźbą (przypominającą drzewo) znajdujemy srebrny pierścionek. Cofamy się teraz na sam dół. Wkładamy pierścionek na serdeczny palec lewej ręki i dostajemy bukiet. Wracamy z bukietem na samą górę, w prawo. Dajemy bukiet obrazowi, po czym przez niego przechodzimy. W kolejnym pomieszczeniu chodźmy na prawo, aż do miejsca z dwoma drzwiami obok siebie (i stolikiem pomiędzy), uważając po drodze na pełzający obraz. Jedne i drugie drzwi są na hasło. W pierwszym wpisujemy liczbę którą możemy znaleźć na jednym z obrazów w tej sali (był on także w galerii, oglądał go Garry). Jest to liczba 6295. Po wejściu popychamy stolik z wazonem w lewo, aż usłyszymy dźwięk. Po tym możemy przejść do pomieszczenia obok, aczkolwiek nie trzeba tego robić. Żeby jednak do nie go wejść musimy podać liczbę wszystkich portretów kobiet w sali. Jest ich 14. Skierujmy się teraz na prawo, do innego pomieszczenia. Jest tam lustro do którego oczywiście podchodzimy i sprawdzamy. Przed drzwiami pojawia się wtedy głowa manekina blokująca drogę. Sprawdzamy ją i wracamy się do lustra. Głowa pojawia się tuż za Garym. Mamy teraz 2 opcje: możemy pozwolić mu ją kopnąć, lub go przed tym powstrzymać. Powstrzymanie go zwiększa szanse na dobry ending, a niepowstrzymanie zmienia jeden z poprzednich pokoi... (i kilka innych szczegółów w grze). Po wyjściu z pokoju z lustrem idziemy na sam dół, gdzie znajdujemy klucz. Po tym kierujemy się na lewo i wchodzimy do ostatniego pomieszczenia. Tam sprawdzamy obraz przedstawiający rodziców Ib i przestawiamy środkową półkę na książki naprawo. Po tym "próbujemy" wyjść z pokoju. Po okazaniu się że drzwi są zamknięte chwilę czekamy i wychodzimy przez dziurę zrobioną przez (krwiożerczy) obraz. Uciekamy po tym na lewo do otwartych drzwi. Po tym mamy małą scenkę, w tym koszmar Ib. Po przebudzeniu się mamy możliwość porozmawiania z Garrym. Jeśli chcemy osiągnąć najlepsze zakończenie, rozmawiamy z nim jak najwięcej! Oprócz tego podnieśmy i oddajmy mu jego płaszcz. Po wszystkim wychodzimy z pokoju i udajemy się schodami w dół. Epizod III 'Fioletowa przestrzeń' Idziemy cały czas przed siebie. Po drodze mamy labirynt z barierek. Jeśli zależy nam na dobrym zakończeniu, wchodzimy do niego, wciskamy niebieski przycisk by odblokować wyjście, a po drodze sprawdzamy półkę na książki. Dalej docieramy z drugiej strony do drzwi które wcześniej minęliśmy (są zablokowane). W małym pomieszczeniu do którego wchodzimy czekamy aż Garry przesunie statuę ipociągamy na sznur. Idziemy wtedy na dół przez zamknięte wcześniej drzwi i czytamy napis na ścianie. Podpowiada on hasło do otworzenie kolejnych drzwi, którym jest "Głębia Otchłani" ("Abyss of the Deep"). Gdy już je znamy, idziemy do drzwi na końcu korytarza. Po wejściu do kolejnego pokoju, czytamy opis obrazu. Światło gaśnie, a gdy Garry próbuje użyć zapalniczki, pojawiają się dziwne napisy. nie zwracając na nie uwagi wychodzimy z pokoju i idziemy na prawo, gdzie podążając za śladami, przechodzimy przez nowe przejście, a tam... Spotykamy nowego towarzysza, a właściwie towarzyszkę. Po przeczytaniu dialogu, idziemy dalej razem z dziewczynką o imieniu Mary. Musimy tutaj podejść do stolika z wazonem i włożyć do niego różę, po czym przeczytamy kolejny, tym razem krótki dialog. Po tym idziemy w górę, aż trafimy na rozwidlenie. Wchodzimy do pokoju po lewej. Tam czytamy opis obrazu, po czym kręcimy się chwilę po pokoju, aż jeden z królików spadnie z półki rozbijając się. Znajdujemy w nim klucz do drugich drzwi. Kierujemy się do nich, jednak po drodze, zostajemy rozdzieleni. Już tylko z Mary podążamy do pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym można by zniszczyć pnącza oddzielające nas od Garryego. Po wejściu do kolejnego pomieszczeniasprawdzamy wszystkie pudełka. Nagle światło gaśnie, a wyjście zostaje zastawione statuą, której dziewczynki oczywiście nie potrafią przesunąć. Po nieudanej próbie przesunięcia, idziemy dalej. Fioletowa i brązowa przestrzeń Po dotarciu do szczeliny blokującej przejście, za pomocą czegoś wyglądającego jak obraz z różą, zmieniamy się z Garrym z miejscami. Nim wracamy do pokoju, przesuwamy prawą półkę na książki i przechodzimy przez szczelinę. Tam pociągamy za drugą od prawej linę i wracamy do Ib i Mary. Po przejściu przez szczelinę,przesuwamy znajdujący się po drugiej stronie obiekt aż wpadnie w szczelinę. Chodźmy teraz dalej, aż dotrzemy do kolejnego pomieszczenia, gdzie znów zamieniamy się w Garry'ego. Nimprzesuwamy ten sam obiekt, tym razem w wyróżniające się na podłodze miejsce. Po tym przechodzimy przez drzwi i idziemy aż do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Wróćmy teraz do Ib i Mary. Idziemy nimi do pokoju po prawej na dole, w którym znajdujemy klucz. Oprócz tego musimy zwalić ze stołu głowę manekina znajdującą się w lewym dolnym rogu pokoju. Po tym idziemy do pokoju po lewej. Musimy podać tytuł obrazu który możemy sprawdzić będąc Garrym. Jego tytuł to "Cudowna Noc" ("Marvelous Night"). W ścianie w owym pokoju znajduje się dziurka, do której wkładamy klucz, po czym wracamy do Garry'ego. Z nim pójdźmy najpierw do pomieszczenia znajdującego się po prawej stronie, na przeciwko ścianki z obrazami. Pokój ten jest wypełniony gazem, a każdym ruch odbiera nam jeden punkt życia. Bierzemy jedynieparasolkę znajdującą się po prawej stronie i wychodzimy. Parasolkę wieszamy na haku wystającym z jednego z obrazów i wracamy o dziewczyn, gdzie "odbieramy" parasolkę z obrazu z rybakiem.Oddajemy ją po tym dziewczynie z obrazu znajdującego się w pokoju w którym znaleźliśmy klucz. Kolejny powrót do Garry'ego. Idziemy nim do pokoju w lewym górnym rogu. Tam czytamy informację na ścianie. Musimy znaleźć kule wszystkich kolorów. Wychodząc z owego pokoju idziemy na sam dół, gdzie leży żółta kula. Następnie wróćmy się na górę, do pokoju obok, gdzie w części po lewej, na półce z książkami po prawej stronie znajdujemy zieloną kulę. Po tym chodźmy do pokoju z gazem. Do znajdującego się tam wazonu kapie teraz woda. Idziemy prosto do niego, leczymy różę, a po tym na prawo, gdziepociągamy za sznur. Gaz znika i już spokojnie bierzemy fioletową kulę. Po wyjściu z pokoju sprawdzamy obraz z żonglerem. Podajemy mu rok jego powstania (można go znaleźć w jednej z półek z książkami gdy jest się Ib), czyli 6223. Otrzymujemy za to niebieską kulę. Przechodząc teraz na przeciwko pokoju z książkami usłyszymy dźwięk. Droga do różowe kuli będzie teraz odblokowana. Oprócz niej, sprawdźmy drugą od prawej półkę z książkami. Wybierając pracę z pod litery M dowiemy się pewnej ważnej rzeczy...Idziemy teraz na sam dół i znajdujemy w lalce przedostatnią, czerwoną kulę. Lalka ucieka do zamkniętego wcześniej pokoju, a my idziemy za nią. Bierzemy białą kulę i... chcąc wrócić orientujemy się że drzwi są zamknięte. Musimy znaleźć klucz, który ukryty jest w białej lalce po prawej (w wersji 1.04 jest kilka opcji gdzie znajduje się lalka z kluczem) thumb|centre Po zdobyciu go, szybko uciekamy. Po wyjściu Garry uciekając sam skieruje się pod drzwi przez które teraz przejdziemy. Gdy to zrobimy, automatycznie wrócimy do Ib. Mary wiedząc o tajemnicy którą poznał Garry zacznie się dziwnie zachowywać. Gdy do niej zagadamy, ucieknie przez drzwi przez które przyszliśmy, jednak droga będzie zablokowana. Możemy wtedy do niej iść i porozmawiać z nią, podobnie jak wcześniej z Garrym. Obojętnie czy to zrobimy czy nie, idziemy po tym do pokoju w lewym górnym rogu, gdzie znajdujemy klucz. Używamy ich o otwarcia drzwi po prawej stronie. Tam dogania nas Mary, ale tuż po tym spotykamy Garry'ego, który broni nas przed dziewczynką, która w rzeczywistości nie jest człowiekiem. Zostawiamy Mary i wracamy się. Przechodzimy przez przejście, gdzie wcześniej ulatniał się gaz. Garry pomaga nam przesunąć statuę i idziemy dalej. Epizod IV Szkicownik Miejsce to składa się z 9-ciu części. Przejdźmy najpierw do środkowej, gdzie musimy przeczytać napis na domku. Po tym idziemy na lewo i wchodzimy do innego domku. W nim po lewej znajdujemy wiaderko. Po tym do domku wchodzi Mary, a my czekamy schowani aż z niego wyjdzie. Następnie chodźmy w prawy górny róg mapy. Jest tam jezioro, w którym napełniamy wiaderko. Teraz idziemy na dół. Jest tam nierozkwitnięty tulipan, którego podlewamy i znajdujemy w nimklucz. Teraz idziemy na lewo i wchodzimy do dużego budynku. Tam otwieramy Puszkę Pandory, po czym udajemy się w lewy górny róg mapy. Przed budynkiem jest pomarańczowa plama. Możemy tam porozmawiać z Garrym, co robimy jeśli zależy nam na szczęśliwym zakończeniu. Gdy już trochę pogadamy, używamy znalezionego w Puszce lusterka do roztopienia lodu blokującego drzwi i wchodzimy do domku. W tamtejszym pomieszczeniu musimy wciskać przyciski w odpowiedniej kolejności, wyznaczonej przez znaki, które wydostały się z Puszki.thumb|centre Za dobre rozwiązanie zagadki dostajemy klucz. Po wyjściu z domku udajemy się na prawo i wchodzimy do kolejnego. W nim zaglądamy do pudełka z zabawkami i... zostajemy do niego wepchnięci przez Mary. Musimy teraz znaleźć naszą różę i Garry'ego. Pójdźmy najpierw w górę, gdzie znajdujemy różę. Po tym w prawo i w dół, gdzie leżyGarry, a następnie w lewo gdzie znajduje się teraz klucz. Gdy go podnosimy, wszystko ożywa. Musimy teraz uciec do góry, uważając by nie stracić ostatniego życia. Po powrocie do domku, idziemy do góry, gdzie drogę blokują pnącza. Musimy je spalić, po czym przechodzimy dalej. Gdy jesteśmy w kolejnym pomieszczeniu, pojawia się Mary, rozwścieczona tym, że weszliśmy gdzie nie powinniśmy. Gdy skończy się dialog, musimy szybko uciekać na samą górę i spalić znajdujący się tam obraz. Jesli byliśmy dla Garry'ego wystarczająco mili i dużo z nim rozmawialiśmy, Ib da mu teraz swoją chusteczkę. Po tym wychodzimy z domku i kierujemy się do tego na środku mapy. Galeria Po przejściu przez domek znajdziemy się w znajomym miejscu - galerii. Udajemy się tam na górę, do dużego obrazu od którego wszystko się zaczęło. Sprawdzamy jego opis. Po chwili rama obrazu znika i możemy przez niego przejść. Przeszkadza nam w tym jednak postać która się wtedy pojawia. Jest nią fałszywa mama Ib. oczywiście nie słuchamy się jej, tylko razem z Garrym przechodzimy przez obraz. Pojawiamy się wtedy w normalnej galerii, już sami. Idziemy teraz na dół, do rzeźby róży, gdzie spotykamy Garry'ego. Rozmawiamy z nim i w ten sposób kończymy grę. Kategoria:Gra